nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Freudenherz
Items > Lore Books Text Grumar Grauschiefer: Freudenherz Übertragen aus dem Zwergischen von Simon W. Autenrieth Grasmirs Frau, die schöne Maid, geschmückt mit Ketten und 'nem luftigen Kleid, tanzte einst mit Schwung und Charme, auf des Herrn Grasmirs verborgnem Arm. Munter jauchzend, auf und ab, Ihr Hintern sich stieß vom Schenkel ab. Kreisend und schnurrend rieb sie die Hüften, um schließlich, mit einem Seufzer, ihren Rock zu lüften. Nun ging es rund, ganz kunterbunt Des Nachbars Hund sich kläffte wund. Die Stühle bebten, die Bücher wankten, Während Frau Grasmir spielte mit Gedanken. Doch siehe da, wer hätte´s gedacht, Grasmirs Frau, glücklich, hatte nachgedacht. Mit geschicktem Griff sie leise zog, Das große Messer aus dem versteckten Trog. Voll Freude ob der großen Tat, Äußerlich lächelnd, doch innerlich hart. Angetrieben von Hass und Mut Parolen, Sie rammte es, bis auf den Sesselboden. Blut es spritzte, Gedärm es wand sich, Herr Grasmir, voll entsetzten, fand sich Inmitten eines Sees aus roter Farbe, der sich langsam ergoss, aus seiner frischen Narbe. Kläglich wimmernd, erfüllt von Angst, Herr Grasmir hob seinen zitternden Wanst. Doch Frau Grasmir scherte es nicht, Voll Zuversicht, sie verspürte Mitleid nicht. Nass und schwer, wie ein feuchter Bär, Herr Grasmier auf dem Boden, gepumpt fast leer. Doch sie konnt' nicht warten, Auf ihres Mannes letzten Atem, Drum schuf sie nochmals eine große Lück', dann war’s aus mit dem gespielten Eheglück. Grasmirs Frau, die schöne Maid, geschmückt mit Ketten und 'nem luftigen Kleid, tanzte nun mit Schwung und Charme, Translation Grumar gray shale: joy heart Transferred from the Dwarven Simon W. Autenrieth Grasmirs wife, the beautiful maiden, adorned with necklaces and an airy dress, once danced with verve and charm, to the Lord Grasmirs of hidden arms. Munter shouting up and down, Her butt pushed off from the leg. Circling and purring she rubbed her hips, and finally, with a sigh, to lift her skirt. Now it was about, whole motley The neighbor's dog barking is sore. The chairs were trembling, the books were shaken, While Ms. Grasmir playing with ideas. But lo and behold, who would have thought it, Grasmirs woman, happy, had been thinking. Skilful handle, she moved quietly, The big knife from a hidden trough. Full of joy if the great deed, Outwardly smiling, but inside hard. Driven by hatred and courage slogans, They rammed it up on the chair base. It spurted blood, guts it writhed, Mr. Grasmir, fully terrified, found himself Surrounded by a sea of red ink, which is slowly poured, fresh from his scar. Pitiful whimpering, filled with fear, Mr. Grasmir raised his trembling belly. But Mrs Grasmir not sheared, Full confidence that they felt sympathy. Wet and heavy, like a wet bear Mr. Mier grass on the ground, pumped almost empty. But they 'could not wait, On her husband's last breath, Therefore they created a big gap again ', then it was played out with the happy marriage. Grasmirs wife, the beautiful maiden, adorned with necklaces and an airy dress, now danced with verve and charm, Notes Category:Books